1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a head-up display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and a head-up display that use a field-sequential driving method in which a plurality of light sources sequentially emits light.
2. Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal display devices using a field-sequential driving method in which a plurality of light sources sequentially emits light have been known (for example, see JP-A-2003-295105).
In JP-A-2003-295105, a liquid crystal display device (head-up display) that includes light sources of light emitting diodes of two types having relationship of complementary colors and a liquid crystal display device has been disclosed. In JP-A-2003-295105, color display is performed by field-sequential driving in which a color image is recognized through an afterimage effect of human eyes by having the light sources of the light emitting diodes of two types to emit light alternately.
However, in the liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP-A-2003-295105, there are two (even) types of the light sources of the light emitting diodes, and thus, when inversion driving in which the application direction of a voltage applied to the liquid crystal is alternately changed each time light emission of the light sources of the light emitting diodes changes is performed, the application direction of the voltage applied to the liquid crystal is the same all the time in a case where one color between two types is displayed. Accordingly, while one image is continuously displayed, a voltage having a same application direction is continuously applied to the liquid crystal of a pixel corresponding to the image. As a result, there is a problem that burn-in and a decrease in reproducibility of colors of the liquid crystal occur.